heroesofpixtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Zune
Zune(ズーン) is one of the first fighters to participate in Red's 1st tournament, considered a powerful warrior in the world of Pixtopia. Appearance Zune has short black hair, glasses, standard blue fighting gi, with a purple belt, brown wristbands and black boots. Zune has an average height, dark skin, and is has well physique body. Personality Zune is shown to have a serious and focused mind during combat. He doesn't seem to get overconfident or arrogant about his abilities. Even when Zune lost in his first match, he was shown to be a good sportsman, willing to wait till the end of the tournament and be at the ceremony, paying his respect towards Zymon, who became champion. Biography Background Not much is known about Zune's past. Wanting to test his abilities, when Red announces the 1st LSW Tournament, Zune chooses to partake in it. Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga Successfully entering the tournament, Zune was first introduced alongside the other fighters who have entered as well. Zune's opponent in his match was Zymon. While initially, Zune holds his own during the fight, Zymon managed to overpower him through brute force. Zymon showed a glimpse of his true power, attacking Zune with a powerful punch, causing Zune to lose by a ring out. Despite losing his match early in the tournament, Zune decides to stay and watch the rest of every match. Zune is later shown in the ceremony, where Zymon is recognized as champion. The ceremony gets interrupted when Red appears and challenges Zymon to a battle, with Zune and the other fighters stay clear away from the ring, aware that the match shall become intense. When the battle ends up in a draw, Zune heads out on his own, with his current whereabouts being unknown. Heroes of Pixtopia Saga Zune was shown in a flashback during the battle between Zymona and Red, where Red was explaining his reason for creating the LSW Tournament, hoping to battle the best fighters in Pixtopia. Red's 5th LSW Tournament Saga Zune makes a brief appearance as an audience, when Monk Erk travels back in time to the 1st tournament, where Red challenges Zymon to a battle. Power While only showing very little of what Zune can do, he's still considered powerful. Zune being able to participate in Red's tournament shows that his level of power was worthy to potentially challenge Red's abilities in battle. In his only battle, Zune managed to damage Zymon, who would later become the champion of the tournament and later, battle Red, showing his level of power being relative to Zymon. During their battle, Zune's speed was enough to prevent Zymon from keeping up with his movements, causing him to show more of his true power in order to win. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Zune possesses immense physical strength. * Superhuman Speed: Zune can move/react as fast as the eye can see and has gotten even faster as he's continued to get stronger. * Superhuman Durability: Zune is far more durable than that of normal human beings, but does have limits and can be damaged by other beings as strong as him. * Superhuman Senses: Zune having enhanced vision, hearing, taste, touch, and smell, helps him during combat. * Superhuman Endurance: Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Zune is capable of exerting himself even if fatigued from using techniques that cost a lot of his energy or even being severely injured. * Flight - 'The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ''ki. * 'Ki Blast - '''The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Energy Wave - '''A ''ki blast wave. * 'Rapid Movement - '''Zune moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * '''Power Up - '''a technique used to amplify one's ''ki. Battles '''Red's 1st LSW Tournament Saga * Zune vs. Zymon (Loss)